The present invention generally relates to an appliance with an indicating device.
Appliances of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In particular, an appliance is known which is formed as a cordless telephone with an outer surface provided with a throughgoing passage for receiving an indicating device. An edge region which surrounds the throughgoing opening of the appliance is depressed relative to the outer surface of the appliance. The edge region operates as a supporting surface for a transparent disk for covering an indicating device which is formed for example as a display.
Moreover, it is known to decorate the edge region, for example by applying a granulate or a lacquer.